


Heat Of The Moment

by Akayn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha!Billy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Steve, Tags will be continuously updated as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akayn/pseuds/Akayn
Summary: Steve crouched down to grab the shampoo when he felt it. That warm heat curling low in his belly. Steve froze. His heat shouldn’t be here this early, there was no way. He had been on suppressants since he’d presented two years ago. Under a strict regime that controlled when his heats struck. And he was six weeks early.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve walked into the locker room late, still breathing hard from practice. Coach had stopped him, wanting to talk about his performance as of late. Steve had stuttered through his usual excuse of college applications and midterms. Coach hadn’t looked like he bought it, but no way was Steve gonna tell him the truth. Talking about alien dogs and another dimension was sure to get him thrown in an insane asylum, or probably just killed.

Everyone was already out of the showers and changing when he entered. Tommy knocked shoulders with him as he sauntered past “Step it up King Steve, watching you get your ass kicked everyday gets boring.” 

Steve ignored the jab as he continued to his locker. He could feel Tommy’s beady eyes on him as he unlocked it. He wasn’t in the mood for a fight today. He’d been feeling fevered since this morning, but Tommy was right, he had gotten his ass kicked. Hard. Billy must’ve been in a fighting mood because every time Steve turned to make a move he was right there to block him. Steve had been so focused on being defensive against Billy he hadn’t made a single shot. 

“Shut the fuck up Tommy.” Steve stiffened at the harsh voice. He knew what Billy sounded like when he was itching for a fight. The fading bruises on his face ached at the memory. 

“Maybe if you focused more on the game than what’s gonna come out of your mouth you might be a half decent player one day.” Steve turned just enough to see Billy in Tommy’s face. Tommy sputtered, turning beet red. He didn’t say a word as he rushed out, the locker room door slamming behind him.

Billy stared after him for a moment before he turned sharply, catching Steve looking. Steve quickly averted his eyes and busied himself with finding his clothes. He heard Billy huff and turn back to his locker. 

The room was silent as the last team members looked on, but after Tommy ran out they followed with hushed whispers.

Steve was curious why Billy had bothered to say anything. Usually he let Tommy needle him about his performance or took over the insults himself. Briefly, Steve wondered if Billy knew about his omega status, but he knew there was no way, he was on powerful suppressants. For all anyone knew Steve was a beta, and he was gonna keep it that way. Steve undressed, shoving his dirty clothes into his locker. He grabbed a clean change of clothes and walked into the shower room.

Steve turned on the water letting it warm as he placed his clothes onto the bench. Stepping under the spray he let the warm water run over his sore back. Billy had pushed him hard today, knocking him down so hard he had been sprawled on the gym floor, almost seeing stars. The ache reminded him of Billy’s advice to plant his feet. Billy had laid off Steve quite a bit since that night in the Byers house almost a month ago, although during practice was a different story.

Steve crouched down to grab the shampoo when he felt it. That warm heat curling low in his belly. Steve froze. His heat shouldn’t be here this early, there was no way. He had been on suppressants since he’d presented two years ago. Under a strict regime that controlled when his heats struck. And he was six weeks early. 

Steve’s heart began to race as he heard a locker slam shut. He knew Billy was the last one in the locker room and Steve began to pray that he’d leave instead of coming into the showers. If Billy left Steve would be able to dress and sneak out of the exit and cross the track field to his car. But if Billy came into the showers he wasn’t sure what the alpha would do.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had known Billy was his alpha the second he approached him at that party. Billy had jumped that couch and made a beeline for him so fast Steve thought for sure Billy could smell him. But Billy had only been looking for a pissing contest. He’d just wanted to challenge “The King of Hawkins High” a title Steve hadn’t cared about in months.

His suppressants made sure no one could smell his actual scent, but Steve could smell Billy. His scent was intoxicating, so strong and purely _Alpha_ it made Steve want to fall to his knees and bare his neck right there. But instead of groveling at Billy’s feet, Steve ran, chasing after Nancy.

Nancy was one of few who knew Steve was an omega, she always claimed she didn’t care, that she loved him no matter what. Which made it sting all the more when the truth came out. Steve had been devastated. He was forcing back tears as he weaved through the crowd. As he was leaving he searched for Billy. He spotted him on the kitchen counter shotgunning a beer, bare chested and shouting in triumph. Steve grimaced, his mom always told him to be cautious around alphas, that their aggression made them dangerous. And smelling the raw alpha power rolling off of Billy, Steve knew his mother was right. So instead of approaching Billy, like he wished he could, he ducked out the door and went home alone. Curling up in bed and wishing he could have a different mate, or even that he could actually be a beta, so he wouldn’t have to deal with all this _bullshit_.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was glad he hadn’t said anything to Billy that night. Especially when Billy's aggression was turned to himself. He could still feel the pounding of Billy’s fists against his face, the wild look in his eye as Steve felt his nose break. Steve feared that Billy wouldn’t care what he wanted, that Billy would take what he wanted, because he could. And once Billy learned of their mate status, not even the law could stop Billy from taking what was his. Mates were above the law, and for all intents and purposes Steve belonged to Billy.

Steve’s heart raced as he heard Billy’s footsteps grow closer, Steve stood directly under the spray, hoping to mask his scent somewhat even as he felt the first trickle of slick down his thigh. 

Steve was shaking from the anxiety as Billy strode into the room, naked except for the world's smallest towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Steve ignored him even as Billy tossed his towel and some clothes to the bench and took the shower right next to him. 

Steve felt rather than heard the realization hit Billy as he stood shivering next to him. Steve felt the tension like lightning as Billy stiffened and Steve heard him take a deep inhale, and Steve knew he was in trouble. 

Steve yelped when he was suddenly pushed into the wall of the shower. His eyes were scrunched shut in fear and pain as his head cracked against the tiled wall behind him. His heart felt like it was gonna burst out of his chest. Steve could feel Billy’s body caging him against the wall his face pressed into his neck and Billy’s cock hard against his thigh. 

Billy was breathing in deep, and Steve could hear him growling low. Steve felt trapped and scared, slick running down his thighs. His legs quivering at the scent and closeness of his alpha, his body wanted nothing more than to roll over and present but Steve didn’t want that. Steve had always dreamed of the moment he’d meet his Mate, hoping it’d be like the stories his grandma used to read to him. But this was nothing like the stories. He didn’t want it like this. He didn’t want Billy.

“S-stop.” Steve hadn’t realized he’d spoken until he felt Billy freeze. 

“Get off of me.” His voice sounded stronger. Steve brought his hands up to push at Billy but his arms felt like jello, pushing feebly at Billy's shoulders. “I don’t want this-Get off!” Steve panted and squirmed against Billy trying with what little strength he had left to free himself.

Billy stepped back suddenly and Steve slumped to the floor of the shower, his legs too weak from nerves to support himself. He tried to stand, to gain some sense of defense but his traitorous body wasn’t having it.

Giving up Steve wrapped his arms around his knees curling up as small as possible. If Steve couldn’t even stand now he knew he didn’t have much longer before he was a writhing mess begging for a knot.

Steve’s looked at Billy, who was standing over him. He was flushed and breathing hard, his blue eyes were blown wide with a hunger Steve had never seen. Billy’s fists were clenching at his sides his cock hard and leaking.

“Did you know?” Steve was startled by Billy’s rough voice. He knew Billy was asking about their Mate status.

Steve thought about lying but he figured it would just make Billy angry. “Yes.” Steve flinched when Billy growled. Lowering his eyes, some base instinct to make him look less intimidating. 

Steve looked up sharply when he heard Billy move. He was curious as he watched Billy grab his clothes from the bench, even more so when he threw them towards him. “Get dressed.”

Steve didn’t waste time grabbing the clothes as they hit his chest. Steve fumbled for a second, his arms still felt weak his limbs not cooperating. He could feel Billy growing frustrated as he watched him flounder around, Steve’s anxiety growing.

Billy had already slipped on a pair of shorts but no shirt before he marched over to Steve snatching the shirt from him and manhandling him into it. Although Billy’s movement were quick he was gentle. The hands grabbing his arms to pull them through the holes felt like fire, the skin contact made Steve want more.

“Can you stand?” Steve knew it wasn’t possible at this point and shook his head. Billy grabbed his legs slipping them through the leg holes in his shorts up and over his knees. Steve managed to slide them the rest of the way up. Feeling more comfortable now he was covered. 

Steve could feel Billy’s eyes on him as he tried once again to stand. Steve felt like a baby deer, wobbly and defenseless. His attempts were useless, his nerves getting the better of him. Steve heard Billy huff before he was suddenly scooped up bridal style, Steve grunted at the sudden contact to his sensitive skin. The contact felt like a live wire. 

Steve’s worries return when Billy strides through the emergency exit and across the field. The stress that someone will smell his heat and come for him sends a shot of panic through him, but once they’re outside Steve can tell no one is around. The parking lot is empty save for a few cars, his and Billy’s included. Billy’s steps are fast as he heads towards the Camaro. 

Steve didn’t see the figure leaning against the drivers side door until it stood up straight when they approached.


	4. Chapter 4

As the figure stood up Steve saw that it was Tommy, probably itching for a fight with Billy over their spat in the locker room. 

Steve can feel when Billy starts growling, the deep rumbles rolling through his body. It instantly made him anxious, Steve was in heat and Tommy was a challenging alpha. The fact they were Mates probably heightened Billy’s protectiveness. 

Billy lowered Steve down, keeping a possessive hand on his hip as he helped him stand. Billy slowly unlocked the passenger door, pushing Steve into the seat with a surprising gentleness, all while never breaking eye contact with Tommy.   
Steve watches the scene unfold through the window, surrounded by Billy’s scent. The Camaro smelled so strongly of him that it helped calm Steve’s racing mind. 

“Well well well , look who’s a little bitch after all.” Tommy leered at Steve through the window. His grin was disturbingly wide, Steve could almost see all the horrible thoughts in his head. “C’mon Billy, let's forget about earlier. I’m sure we could both show “King Steve” a great time. I’ll bet he’ll be begging to take both our knots soon enough.” 

Steve didn’t even see Billy move before he was punching Tommy. Steve could tell he was unconscious before he even hit the pavement, as he landed in an unmoving lump. Steve watched as Billy moved towards Tommy’s prone form with that familiar fire in his eyes. “Billy! No!” 

Billy whipped his head towards Steve, he could see the instinctual debate running through his head, which was most pressing? In heat omega or prone alpha?

The decision didn’t take long before Billy was sliding into the driver's seat, and peeling out of the lot.

Billy was quiet, Steve was huddled up against the door knees to his chest and shaking like a leaf. Steve was taking glances at Billy from the corner of his eye. Billy was breathing hard and his knuckles were white against the steering wheel. “Where are we going?”

Billy glanced at him. “Are your parents home? Will they be there with you during..y’know..?” 

Steve looked down considering lying again but something told him he shouldn’t. “No, they’re gone on a business trip.” 

He heard Billy sigh, “They always gone during your heat?” Steve thought that was kinda personal, he wasn’t sure why Billy cared. 

“No, I’m-it’s really early, they usually schedule around it.”

Billy looked at him, a questioning look in his eye ”Why’s it early?”

Steve frowned and pointed to the faint yellow bruises on his face. “I think it has to do with this, and maybe practice today pushed it over the edge. I’ve read that trauma can affect it.” Steve’s tone was bitter with accusation. He wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for Billy.

He watched as Billy’s jaw hardened, before he sighed and mumbled “I’m sorry.”

Steve’s gaze sharpened “What? Now your sorry? What about Lucas? He’s probably scarred for life now! All those kids had to watch you almost kill me. But your sorry so everything’s ok now? Yeah right.”

Billy ignored Steve, continuing to white knuckle the steering wheel while glaring at the road. Billy pulled up to Steve’s house and threw the car into park and cutting the engine before turning towards him. 

“I am sorry, okay? Not just because we’re destined Mates or whatever but because it was fucked up for me to beat you like that. I lost control and it’s not okay. Same with the Sinclair kid, I’ll apologize the next time I see him, same with all those kids.” Steve studied Billy’s face, nothing but honesty showed and Steve felt a little relief that Billy was aware of his actions. Steve wanted answers but he was starting to feel foggy, his limbs heavy and his thoughts clouding together.

Steve just lowered his gaze and nodded as Billy exited the car and came around to Steve’s door scooping him up again. Steve was quiet when he said “There’s a key above the door.”

Billy opened the door, kicking it shut behind them. “Room?”

“Upstairs.”

Billy carried Steve up the steps and followed Steve’s scent to his room, placing him on the bed.

Billy hesitated for a second, standing at the foot of the bed awkwardly. “Uh, I’m gonna take a leak.” Billy left the room a little too quick. Steve huffed out a small laugh as he laid back on his bed. He felt very hot all of a sudden, like fire under his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly encourage critique! I also want to know where you guys want to see this go? I've got a few more chapters planned, but after that this story's direction is up in the air.


End file.
